Our Memories
by Rininlightblue
Summary: Ichigo was a student at Karakura senior high school. One day, he saved a girl from three gangsters. But, there was something wrong with it. What was that?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to read my fanfic. .

well.. This is my very first fanfic! I hope all of you like it.

Please review this story ok ?

* * *

Let's start from what happened yesterday…

The bell rang and it told all of the students that it's time to go home. Ichigo kurosaki woke up from his peaceful slumber. He remembered that he fell asleep in the middle of his history lesson. He packed his book and went home. He went home with his friends, Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Good bye Ichigo." Keigo and Mizuiro waved their hands to Ichigo. Ichigo waved his hand for them to, but he didn't want to go home immediately that time so he decided to visit a park near his house.

Ichigo arrived at the park and walked inside the park alone. The park was really quite when suddenly he heard someone cried which made him really shocked, so he rushed of to find where was the voice came from. He stunned when he looked a girl bleeding and three boys held a knife around her. Without thinking twice, he rushed toward the boys and he grabbed the boy's wrist then took the knife from his hand. The boys was shocked when they looked at him and They tried to kick and smack him. But he could dodge all of them. He encounter their attack and he smacked one of the boy. The boy fell to the ground. The other two boys tried to finish Ichigo. But fortunately, Ichigo dodged them and kicked them. One at his head and the other one at his butt. Both of them fell to ground. Ichigo smiled to see what he had done with the three.

After that, Ichigo walked to the girl who had been saved by him. He kneeled in front of her to saw if she was alright. She was really shocked and Ichigo could see there was a fear in her beautiful violet eyes. Ichigo smiled to her and tried to make her calmer.

'Damn! She looks really cute!' thought Ichigo. He shook his head and tried to get rid of it.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ichigo. "Let's go to my house, I'll help you to stop your bleeding". Without bothering to get an answer he took the girl's arm and dragged her from the ground. But suddenly . . .

SMACK!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo was angry when the girl suddenly smacked his head.

"THAT'S MY WORD YOU MORON! YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!!" replied the girl who was angry too.

"I tried to help you to get away from that bastards! Is this the way you thanked to me?"Ichigo said.

"OH GOD! Why don't you look around and see how hopeless and speechless we are to see what you have done!" the girl tried to control her emotion.

"What the . . . ?". Ichigo became speechless after he looked around. He saw a lot of people looked at them. Some of them looked at him with their jaw dropped. Ichigo then realized there was a camera there. Right! There was a camera which recorded everything that had happened. Ichigo felt ashamed and he looked a guy walked toward him. The guy wore a hat and beside him was a purple haired women with tanned skin.

"My my. . . Look at the disaster you have caused to us.." said the guy after he arrived in front of Ichigo.

"Yeah! He has made a really big disaster and ruined all of our schedule shooting for today. He also knocked the three actors. I guess we won't be able to continue this shooting anymore for today." the purple haired woman said. She looked around her and saw that all of the crews were happy and tried to leave the shooting location, so she decided to continue her words. "But it also means that we have many works to do tomorrow." she added it quickly and she also saw all of the crews became sad all of sudden and came back to their position before.

"Uuuh… I'm so sorry sir. I don't know if there is a film shooting here." Said Ichigo who felt that his cheek became red just like a tomato. "Umm…I think I should go now". With that, Ichigo ran away from the shooting location and he tried to ignore all protests from the crews.

"HEY COME BACK!" Ichigo turned his head and he saw the girl who had been saved by him ran toward him. He couldn't help it, so he decided to ran faster then before and after he got out from the park he looked around once more and he didn't see the girl anymore. He tought that he was safe now and finally he decided to go home immediately to avoided any problems that might happen again for today.

He arrived at his house and opened the door. But, he closed the door as soon as possible after he opened it because that he heard a loud sound from the other side of the door. As soon as he closed the door, a loud sound of someone crashed to the door could be heard. Thirty seconds later, he opened the door again and walked in, passing his father's unconcious body(his father tried to kick Ichigo's face!). He walked to his room and tried to forget everything that happened at the park. He closed the door of his bedroom and walked straight to his bed. He lied on his bed and stared at the roof. He hopped that he would never meet everyone at the park this evening and he swore to never visit the park for awhile. He even skipped his dinner that Yuzu had served for him that night, he just didn't want to meet anyone that night and he tried his best to forget everything at the park.

But live wasn't that easy anyway.

xxXXxx

The next day.

Ichigo woke up from his slumber. He looked at the clock beside his bed.

'SHIT! I overslept!' Ichigo woke up and changed to his uniform immediately. He ran downstair to the kitchen and grabbed some toast. He almost hit Karin. He ran toward the door and wore his school shoes. He ran as fast as he could to karakura senior high school. Fortunately, he could make it in time.

"Good morning, Ichigo! What's wrong? It's not like you to come late" Keigo greeted Ichigo.

"Uh-huh... I couldn't sleep well last night. I guess I'll just try to sleep at Japanesse class" replied Ichigo. He admitted it, he still felt sleepy because he couldn't sleep last night. He tried to forget too hard maybe.

Ichigo sat in his chair in the class when his teacher came.

"Good morning everyone. We have a new friend here. Please introduce yourself miss Kuchiki" said the teacher.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'll study here for several months because of my shooting schedule. Nice to meet you all." the new student said clearly.

Rukia looked around her new classmates and a certain orange haired boy caught her eyes. She suddenly screamed. "YOU! YOU ARE THE STUPID BOY WHO RUINED MY SHOOTING YESTERDAY!!". Rukia pointed out her finger toward Ichigo.

'Perfect!' thought Ichigo.

* * *

so . . How's it ?

I know I know . . it's a really short one . . But I'll try to upload the next chapter. I promise that one will be a longer one than this.

I hope you like it and please review .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up!!

Well… Thanks for the reviews anyway . . . I really appreciate it. Yeah that's right. I went too fast. And my poor grammar … Uuh… Well I'll be more careful about it. Actually at that time it's already 12.00 AM and I must wake up early and go to my school at 6.00 AM. I'm really sorry about it everyone. I know that it's not a good enough reason. And sorry for the late update. I'm still in the middle of my final exam.

Disclaimer: I even forget to write this one. Ok. I don't own any of Bleach characters here. But Tite Kubo-san does.

Chapter 2

Rukia still pointed out her finger toward Ichigo when suddenly someone opened the door. A red haired boy stood in front of the class. His eyes were wide, his jaw dropped and his breath was heavy.

"Rukia! Why the hell did you suddenly screaming like that? You better have a good enough reason for this since you have made me rush of from my class only to see if you are alright!" the red haired boy said all of sudden. He looked a little worry about Rukia who still pointed out her finger toward Ichigo at that time.

"Renji! It is a good time for you to be here! Here he is! He, the one who ruined everything yesterday and left after said 'sorry' without did anything to help us from the disaster he had caused, is my classmate!" Rukia, still pointed out her finger toward Ichigo, could feel her cheek became red because she was really angry at that time.

Renji sighed and he looked where Rukia's finger pointed to. He saw a orange haired boy who sat in the back of the class, he looked really shocked and his eyes were wide too. Ichigo who looked at rukia before now turn his head to see a red haired man standing in front of the door.

"Is that right boy, that you are the one who ruined everything in the shooting location yesterday?" asked Renji, who still tried to control his emotion, calmly.

"Uuuh … yes, and … I think that I …want to come to the park after school and I …want to say sorry once more and try to make up everything that I've ruined before …" Ichigo lied. Actually he didn't have any plan to do something like that this evening, he just wanted to go home immediately. However, he must lie to save his life and he was glad to see Rukia became calmer after he finished his word.

"Fine! We'll wait for you at the shooting location. Keep your word and we'll forgive you." said Rukia who could control her emotion now.

"Is that all? Well, I have to get back to my classroom now and don't forget what you have said boy. I'm looking forward to see you at the shooting location" said Renji. Renji closed the door and he left Ichigo's classroom.

"Alright kids! Enough for the intoduction I guess" said the teacher who have been abandoned for awhile before. All of the student in the class looked to their teacher back now. "And miss Kuchiki … since you have known mr. Kurosaki before I guess it's better if he become your partner and you can sit in front of mr. Kurosaki. Now, let's begin our lesson.". Ichigo was surprised and he wanted to protest.

"But … sir … I-" Ichigo tried to say something but his word was cut by Rukia.

"OH! That's great! Maybe I and Kurosaki-kun can be a good friend even after that incident" said Rukia. After she finished her word she turned her head to Ichigo and smiled to him.

'Hee … Kuchiki is really great! She can forgive Kurosaki even after that incident and want to be his friend. She is a forgiving person.' thought everyone in the class, except Ichigo. Yeph! Except Ichigo, because he could see something that everyone in the class couldn't. She had a devilish smile on her face before, not a friendly smile.

xxXXxx

"How could something like this happened to me?" Ichigo said loudly so his friends could heard him. They sat in a circle at school's yard. It's lunch time and they ate their lunch together. Ichigo ate his lunch with Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and Mizuiro.

"WHAT?! It's a big fortune that you can be her partner! It's also a big fortune to you too that she forgive you!" Keigo protested to Ichigo. "She has such a beautiful face, a bright smile on her face and her eyes are so beautiful…" Keigo's face turned red and he started to fly away to his own world.

'Well, I think she is cute too back then. But not now! After I see those smile, I think she will do something bad to me. Yeah, and it must be really bad.' thought Ichigo.

"Ano- … Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime waved her hand in front of Ichigo's face. She had just said something to Ichigo but he didn't respon her so she tried to catch his attention.

"Huh? Sorry … what is it Inoue?" said Ichigo after he returned to the real world from his own mind.

"Kuchiki-san call you …" said Orihime and she pointed Rukia.

"Nee … Kurosaki-kun, since you are my partner, can you give me a tour? I haven't known this school very well, so can you help me?" Rukia smiled to Ichigo.

"Aah! Kuchiki-san! Good afternoon!" Keigo said before Ichigo replied her.

"Good afternoon umm … Asano-san." Replied Rukia and she wore a very bright smile which caused Keigo's eyes blind.

"Wow! You remember my name! I-" Keigo's word was cut by Ichigo.

"Well, if you want to have a tour at lunch time, let's start it now because we don't have much time left" said Ichigo. He stood to ask Mizuiro to place his lunch box at his table. He looked at Rukia then walked toward her. "Now, let's go …". Ichigo left his friends who tried to calm Keigo from his crying because Ichigo cut his word.

After Ichigo and Rukia walked far enough from Ichigo's friends, Ichigo started a conversation between them.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't know if there was a shooting at the park." Said Ichigo. "So … what do you want? I know that you have planned something since I saw your devilish smile in the class".

"Yeah, that's right. I have planned something to you but that's not what I want to talk about to you now" replied Rukia.

"So … what is it?" asked Ichigo. He was confused and surprised. He thought that Rukia would ask him to do something stupid now.

Rukia stopped her step and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo also stopped his step after he realized that Rukia had stopped. He turned around so that he could see Rukia's face.

"If I … if I was in a dangerous state just like in my film and you were there will you umm … saved me like what you did yesterday?" Rukia bowed her face so that Ichigo couldn't see her face.

Ichigo was surprised to hear her question. He then smiled softly to her. "Of course I will. That was what I do yesterday.".

Rukia smiled and she raised her head to look at Ichigo's eyes. "Well, thank you.".

"Hoi midget …you said that you want me to do something to you. What is that?" Ichigo said as he walked a few step toward Rukia and stopped. He looked at her shinning eyes.

Rukia giggled and she shook her head. "Like I said before, not now and it's not midget. It's Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia smiled brightly and walked past Ichigo. Her smiled was really bright, but it was different from all smile she had ever given. Her eyes and face shinning under the sun, making it more beautiful.

Ichigo frowned at his place. He could feel his face become hot and turn red after he saw her smile.

'Uuugh … what is this feeling?' he tought to himself.

That's it for chapter 2 . . I hope you like it.

I know there are still many grammar mistakes here . . I'm trully sorry about it …

Please review this one …

Oh … I think I'll be late to upload chapter 3 … I want to edit chapter 1 first …


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, this is chapter 3. Anyway I've decided to use past tense from now on.

Again…I wanna say sorry because there are many typing errors at chapter 2.

And sorry for the late update too. My final exam isn't over yet so I can't concentrate to write this story. Anyway, as a sorry from me I make this chapter longer.

Hope you'll like this one.

Chapter 3

Ichigo was on the way to the park now, his head was full of Rukia's face especially her smile after Ichigo gave her a 'little tour'.

'Why can't I just forget her? I know she's really cute, those smile, those eyes, and …Aarrgghh! I don't want to think about her again!' Ichigo shook his head and ran toward the park. The park was full by the crew. Ichigo looked around and he found a red haired man. He walked toward him and greeted him.

"Hoi … I'm here now. So, what can I do?" Ichigo held the red haired man's shoulder. The red haired man turned around to see who held his shoulder and he smiled.

"Finally you're here umm … oh, I don't know your name. We haven't introduce ourselves yet." the red haired man reached out his hand."I'm Renji Abarai, nice to meet you.". Renji smiled at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his hand, he smiled too and reached out his own hand to shake Renji's hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you too."

"Then, let me introduce you to our director. He's the one who will tell you what to do." said Renji after he pulled out his hand. He led Ichigo to meet the director. "Urahara-san, this is the one who will help us." Renji talked to the director.

The director turned his head and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo shocked to see a man who wore a hat, he didn't know that the one who talked to him yesterday was the director.

"Ara … you have decided to come back and help us now, haven't you?" said Urahara, the director.

"Yes sir, and … I want to say sorry for yesterday. I'll do anything to amend my fault." told Ichigo.

"Really? That's good! Let's start it now and this is your what-to-do list. You must finish it this evening." Urahara grinned and pulled out a large roll of paper from his pocket and Ichigo's eyes went wide to see the roll of paper. "Good luck boy!" He gave the large roll of paper to Ichigo and waved his hand then he ran toward his crew to gave them some instructions.

Ichigo frowned at his place and he stared at the large roll of paper at his hand. "Well, you better start to do it now or you can't go home tonight." said Renji. Renji put his arm at Ichigo's shoulder and left him to finish his own job.

"Oh well he's right, let's start it now or I can't go home" Ichigo said to himself then looked at the what-to-do list."Uum … first, give the newest script to all of artist's manager.". Ichigo started to distribute all the script and he saw something interesting. He found a script with Renji's name on it. Ichigo then looked around to find Renji, he found Renji standing near the director. Ichigo walked to him and then he said "I don't know if you're a manager.".

Renji turned his head and he saw Ichigo, Renji raised his eyebrow and he replied " Oh, you don't know that I'm Rukia's manager, do you?". Renji received the script then looked at Ichigo.

"So, you're Rukia's manager …" Ichigo had just knew it. "It must be hard to have an Artist like that. She's really stubborn." said Ichigo.

"Yeah, she is really stubborn ever since she was a kid. But don't blame her. She has the difficult times as a child." told Renji. "I have to go back to work now. See you soon." Renji waved his hand and left Ichigo.

"She has the difficult time as a kid, huh? Never thought about that before. Anyway, I have to finish my job." said Ichigo and he looked again at the what-to-do list. Ichigo tried to finish his job as soon as possible. He must cleaned a certain place before they started the shooting. He also had to do another tasks. He almost finished all of the task and He smiled to see what he had done. "I don't know if I can do it fast. Let's see, the last task is … provide snacks to the crew. The snacks is on the table. Ok, let's do it.". Ichigo looked around and found the snacks. Ichigo gave the food the every crew until there's only one left. There's a name on it and it's 'Rukia Kuchiki'. Ichigo raised his eyebrow and he looked around to search where Rukia was. He smiled when he saw the girl, whom he had been searching for, sat down under the tree. He brought the box and walked toward Rukia.

Rukia was reading her script when suddenly there was a box of snack in front of her eyes. She looked over to see who gave her the box and she smiled. "You come."

"Of course I come, here are snacks for you." Ichigo handed the snack to Rukia and sat next to her. " have you remembered all of the script?" he asked.

"Almost …" replied Rukia who focused at her snacks now. "How's your work? Renji told me that Urahara-san give you many tasks. I bet you can't finish all of them." Rukia grinned and then turned her head to see Ichigo smiled at her. She raised one of her eyebrow. "What's that smile suppose to be?".

"Unfortunately for you. I have finished all of my tasks because my last task is to give that snacks to you." Ichigo smiled widely and he looked up to see the stars in the sky. It was already past midnight now. Luckily, The summer holiday started tomorrow, so they didn't have to go to the school tomorrow. "So, you always work until this late huh?" Ichigo turned his head to see Rukia.

"Yes, shooting location is my second home." replied Rukia. "Huh? Why is it? Are you interested with my daily life?" Rukia grinned at him.

Ichigo's face turned red and he yelled "WHAT?! No, I'm not! Anyway, even if I do, is it wrong for me if I wanna know about my partner's daily life?". Ichigo's face turned redder after he said the last phrase.

"No, that's not wrong. But you don't have to turned red too." said Rukia and she laughed loudly.

"I'm not turning red!" yelled Ichigo. He was pissed by her word and stood up. Rukia still laughed at him. Ichigo wanted to leave her and he started to walked but suddenly he tripped over a tree root. He almost fell to the ground but suddenly Rukia tried to catch him. However, Ichigo's body was much bigger than hers, she fell to the ground too and Ichigo fell on top of her.

Ichigo opened his eyes and he realized their uncomfortable position. Rukia opened her eyes too and she looked at Ichigo's eyes. But, instead of standing back, Ichigo leaned down his head. He followed his own instinct to kiss her. He closed his eyes. "I.. Ichigo.. what do you wanna do?" Rukia felt her face turned red now, but she didn't even struggle against him and she closed her eyes too. There's only a inch left between their lips to meet.

"Hoi Rukia! Have you remembered all of the script? The shooting will be started soon." Renji suddenly appeared from behind the tree. Renji's voice made both Rukia and Ichigo stood up again. Their faces was bright red. "Huh? What are you two doing here? And why do your faces become red?" asked Renji innocently.

"NOTHING! THERE'S NOTHING HAPPEN BETWEEN US!" said Rukia and Ichigo at the same time.

Renji looked confused with their reaction. "Oh well, it's ok. And Rukia, be ready soon. We'll start the shooting." said Renji and he dragged Rukia to the dressing room. "And Ichigo, you've done for today but Urahara-san want to talked to you before you go." told Renji to Ichigo and they left him alone again.

'What I'm trying to do to her. She must be angry with me now.' thought Ichigo. 'Oh well, I have to meet Urahara-san before I go home.'. Ichigo walked around to find Urahara and he found him talking with the purple haired woman. Ichigo walked toward him.

"Urahara-san, what do you wanna talk to me about?" said Ichigo.

"Ah … Kurosaki-san. Let me introduce you to my assisten. Well, I know you've met her before." said Urahara and he introduce the purple haired woman beside him.

"Hello boy, nice to meet you! You can call me Yoruichi, I'm his assisten!" the purple haired woman said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Yoruichi-san. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo.

"That's a nice name! Now, let's straight to the point! We want you to accompany us to go to Karakura beach this morning and you have to agree with that. I know that you start your summer holiday tomorrow. We'll go at 9.00 AM, so you better go home now have a good sleep and pack your stuff! Oh and don't forget to pack your stuff for 2 weeks. We'll wait for you here. See you soon this morning!" said Yoruichi-san rapidly and after she finished her word, she dragged Urahara and left Ichigo frown at his place.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO GIVE ME AN ORDER LIKE THAT?" screamed Ichigo which made some people around him stared at him. 'Oh well, at least I can to the beach this holiday and I'll be able to be around Rukia …' Ichigo smiled at his own thought and he froze at his place when he realized what he had been thinking. 'wait! What did I said before! No! I don't think it that way! Oh boy, I better go home now!' Ichigo shook his head and went home.

xxXXxx

"You're late!" yelled Rukia to Ichigo. "It's already 9.30! Everyone is already on their way to the beach! Urahara-san ask me and Renji to wait for you. What the hell that make you late?!" Rukia screamed to Ichigo who closed his ear tightly.

"It's ok Rukia, now let's start to move on. The driver has been waiting for us. Ichigo, put your stuffs in the car." said Renji and he got in the car. Renji sat beside the driver.

Ichigo nodded and he walked to the car to put his stuffs and got in the car. Ichigo sat beside Rukia in the back. The car moved on to the road from the park to Karakura beach. He looked at Rukia beside him who looked really annoyed because of his lateness. He sighed and started a conversation between them. "Why do you put a face like that?"

"You already know the answer, so why do you still ask me?" said Rukia and she pouted. Ichigo chuckled to see her childish act.

"Well, I don't know. If it's because of my lateness, Renji said that it's ok, so I don't know what make you so angry like this." Ichigo smiled and he looked outside the window. He waited for Rukia to answered him, but there's no answer from her and it made him pissed so he turned his head to look at her. But all that he could look was Rukia's peaceful slumber. "How could you fall asleep in a time like this?" he said it out loud. Renji could hear him.

"She is really easy to fall asleep in the car if her emotion is unstable such as if she angry or sad. And she hasn't slept yet this morning." told Renji. He stared at Ichigo and turned his head back to the road in front of him. Ichigo nodded and he yawned widely. He also didn't have enough sleep that morning. He set himself into a comfortable position and tried to fall asleep. In the next minute, Ichigo already go to his own dreamland.

About an hour later, Ichigo woke up, he blinked several times and looked outside the window. He could see the sea scenery outside the window. He turned his head to Renji and asked "Is it still far away from the shooting location?".

"A little bit, we'll arrive there in thirty minutes." replied Renji, his eyes still glued to the road in front of him.

Ichigo then realized there's something on his shoulder, he then looked Rukia lied on his shoulder. He smiled softly and he also put his head on the top of Rukia's head but he didn't sleep again this time. He looked at Rukia's sleeping face. 'You look so adorable when you're sleeping.' thought Ichigo.

Twenty minutes later Rukia woke up and she realized that she fell asleep on Ichigo's shoulder. Her face turned red and she backed to her position before. Ichigo a little surprised by her reaction.

"I'm sorry… I don't know if I already sleeping on your shoulder." said Rukia but her face was too red and she didn't want Ichigo to look at her face.

"It's Ok. I know that you must be really sleepy. If you think it's comfortable, you can always use my shoulder as a pillow." He smiled at her. "I know that you like it to sleep on my shoulder." He joked.

"Huh? What did you say? My pillow is much softer than your shoulder! And it's much more comfortable too!!" she glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled at her reaction, he liked it if he could tease her just like she did to him. "You know, I don't usually let anyone fell asleep on my shoulder except for my sisters. So you must feel glad to know that I let you to sleep on my shoulder."

"You have sisters?" asked Rukia suddenly.

"Yes, I have two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, they're twins." said Ichigo. "So, are you interested about my family now?" he teased her.

"I just can't imagine that you have sisters. That doesn't mean I'm interested with your family." Rukia rolled her eyes.

" Whatever…" Ichigo chuckled.

"Hey you two, we've arrived." shouted Renji. He pointed a large house in front of them. It was a really large house with a huge garden, which was filled by many colorful flowers, around it.

"Yeay! Finally!" Rukia shouted then she got out from the car immediately after the car had stopped and she ran to the house.

Ichigo and Renji stared at each other and they grinned to see Rukia. 'Hope it'll be fun' thought Ichigo.

That's it everyone … see you soon and please review…


	4. Chapter 4

First, thank you for all reviewers… especially katsuya-san*wink*wink*. Hehehe.

Second, my final test is over now so I can concentrate to writing the story again.

Last, I'm writing for my second story too now, I'll publish it soon… The name is New Life ... feel free to read it …

Chapter 4

"Rangiku! Momo! It has been a long time since our last meeting! I miss you two so much!" Rukia yelled and she jumped toward Rangiku and Momo who just came out from a room behind them to hug them tightly.

"Rukia! Finally we meet again. We miss you so much too!" Rangiku said.

Ichigo walked in the house with Renji and he looked Rangiku and Momo. "Hoi Renji, they are Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori, aren't they?".

"Yes they are. You know them?" replied Renji.

"Yeah, my friend, Keigo always talking about them. He's a big fan of them. Not only Keigo, most of boys at our school too. They are really well-known among the boys." said Ichigo. "Oh, Rukia is such a midget if you compare her with them." said Ichigo after he saw Rukia's height was just about Rangiku's shoulder.

"Kaien-san! Come here! You have to see who had just arrived here!" shouted Momo into the room behind her and a raven-haired man came out from the room. The man named Kaien had spiky raven black hair, white skin and aqua green eyes. He looked a little resemble with Ichigo. Rukia blushed when she looked at him. Kaien smiled at her.

"Hey Rukia, it has a long time …" Kaien put his hand above Rukia's head and ruffled her hair. "Seems like your height increase slightly" Kaien smiled at her. "So, how are you?" asked Kaien still put his hand above Rukia's head.

"Ka-Kaien-dono … I-I'm fine…please stop treat me like a kid" Rukia blushed even redder than before. "And how bout you?"

"Ah… I'm sorry … my old habits … me? I'm fine too." Kaien pulled back his own hand.

Ichigo looked every scene in front of him. The man named Kaien really pissed him. "Renji, who's that person?". Ichigo still stared at Rukia and Kaien.

"Umm … who?" asked Renji and he turned his head toward Rukia and the man beside him. "Oh … he's Kaien. A staff who will help us here." said Renji, he realized something and he smiled. "What is it? Are you jealous of him?".

"Yeah a little bit …" Ichigo just realized what he had just said and shouted "WHAT?! NO! HELL NO WAY!" Ichigo shook his head but Renji could see that he was blushing.

"Really~~? Are you sure~?" Renji felt it's funny to teased Ichigo.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" said Rukia interrupting the two. Rukia looked Ichigo whose face was still red. "Ichigo, Are you alright? You're face is really red. You don't have any fever, do you?" asked Rukia as she placed her hand to Ichigo's forehead. Renji chuckled to see Ichigo's face became even redder than before.

" I-it's ok! I-I'm fine!" Ichigo stepped back when he saw Renji. "There's nothing to worry about me, Rukia".

"Really?" asked Rukia who looked a little concerned about Ichigo.

"So, he's the one whose name is Ichigo?" Kaien appeared behind Rukia. Rukia smiled at him and nodded. "Nice to meet you Ichigo. I'm Kaien Shiba, a staff here and if you have any problem just let me know it and I'll help you." Kaien reached out his hand.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Ichigo shook their hands.

"Ok Rukia, I know that you still tired from your trip here but Urahara-san told me that the shooting will begin 15 minutes again because it's an important part and must be finished before tomorrow. Can you be ready at that time?" asked Kaien. Rukia just nodded at him again so Kaien turned his head to Renji. "Renji please follow me, I need your help and Ichigo, can you help me to make sure Rukia won't run away?" Kaien grinned at Rukia and turned his head again to face Ichigo.

"Sure, you can leave it to me." Replied Ichigo.

xxXXxx

"Do you understand Hanataro?" asked Kaien. "Give the pink bottle and capsule to Rukia and give the blue bottle and pill to Renji.".

"Yes sir! The pink bottle and the capsule is for Kuchiki-san and the blue bottle and pill is for Abarai-san." said Hanataro.

Kaien nodded and he said, "Good. You must be careful because the capsule is for Rukia to increase her stamina and the pill is for Renji so he can rest a little." warned Kaien.

"Capsule is for Kuchiki-san and pill is for Abarai-san" Hanataro kept saying those word so he wouldn't be wrong to give the medicine. He ran a little and suddenly he bumped into someone, he almost fell but he could gather his balance again before he fell. But … "Fuuh.! Luckily I didn't fall. Let's see. Capsule is for Abarai-san and pill is for Kuchiki-san. Ok! I still remember it, I have to hurry now!" with that Hanataro ran as fast as he could and give the capsule to Renji and the pill to Rukia.

xxXXxx

Rukia and Ichigo were walking at the beach when suddenly they saw Hanataro running toward them. "Kuchiki-san this is a pill for you from Shiba-san." explained Hanataro. "I'll have to give this medicine to Abarai-san, anyway, good luck for the shooting." Hanataro ran after he gave the medicine and the pink bottle to Rukia.

Ichigo looked at Hanataro and he asked to Rukia, "Is he one of the staff too?"

Rukia nodded. "His name is Hanataro…". Rukia drank the pill with the water from the bottle.

"What's that pill for?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just probably a stamina pill. Kaien-dono always gave me some before the shooting." replied Rukia. "But this one is a little weird because I felt a little sleepy…"

Ichigo frowned at her. "Are you sure that's a stamina pill?" he asked Rukia.

"Of course! What do you think that might be?" Rukia glared at him but she felt too sleepy and it seemed like she lost all of her balance and she fell. Ichigo caught her immediately.

"Hoi Rukia! Are you alright? Hoi!" Ichigo became a little panic and he tried to wake Rukia but failed. "I must tell Renji.". Ichigo carried Rukia in bridal style and he ran back to the house and found Renji standing in front of the door but Renji looked really tired with big eye puffiness. "Hey Renji! Help me to bring Rukia! She suddenly fell asleep when we walked to the shooting location!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hum? Uh-huh, bring her in…" replied Renji lazily.

Ichigo brought Rukia in and he placed her at a couch in the living room. "Renji, what's wrong with you? You looked so different…" asked Ichigo to Renji.

"Well, actually I asked Kaien to bring me a sleeping capsule so I can sleep a little but I couldn't sleep now…" Renji yawned widely. "Even if I feel really sleepy and tired like this… I guess, there's something wrong with the capsule".

Ichigo frowned and he saw Renji. "Are you taking a capsule from Hanataro?"

"How did you know that?" Renji asked, he was really sleepy.

"That Hanataro gave Rukia a pill before she fell asleep… Rukia said it was a stamina pill. Maybe he gave both of you the wrong drugs…" Ichigo looked serious.

Renji shocked and he exhaled heavily, "No wonder I didn't feel sleepy and Rukia fell asleep…"

"Where's Rukia ?" Kaien suddenly came in to the room. He looked Rukia sleeping on the couch and he also looked Ichigo and Renji beside her. "I'm sorry… I think Hanataro gave both of you the wrong drugs… I've warned him but…"

"Ara… our main character is sleeping now… I guess we can't continue our shooting for today." Urahara suddenly came to the room with Yoruichi, Hanataro, Rangiku, Momo and some crews who most of them holding shooting equipments.

"I-I'm really sorry Abarai-san … I didn't mean to…" Hanataro was Interrupted by Rangiku.

"Oh my dear Rukia are you alright?" Rangiku and Momo rushed off to looked at their friend. Rangiku collided with Hanataro.

Hanataro couldn't keep his balance and he jumped backward. He bumped into a crew who holding some dresses. The crew who holding some dresses bumped into a cosmetic artist. The cosmetic artist bumped into a crew who holding a script and they both bumped into a crew who holding a camera. The camera slid from the crew's hand and it flew. Hanataro tried to catch it but he failed. The camera soon hit the floor and it broke. Everybody in the room just stared at the poor camera on the floor.

"Well I guess, we truly can't continue the shooting today…" said Yoruichi.

A/N I know there must be many grammar errors here .... i haven't checked it for the last time... Well i hope it's alright...

please don't forget to review!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

This is chapter 5 for all of you…

Thanks for the review so far..

I think I'll be a little late to update the next chapter since I'll go with my friends for study tour this Friday. So, hope you'll like this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 5

It's their second day at the beach. After the 'accident' yesterday, they started their shooting schedule this morning. The shooting location took place at the coastal. It's a very hot day and every crew looked a little tired because of it. But, everything went smoothly so far.

Rukia still tried her best to act as a princess who must saved her country from the chaos. Well, it's an action movie after all.

"This is my country! And this is my fate to protect it from the chaos!" Rukia shouted to an actor who played as an enemy.

Ichigo stared at Rukia in awesome. 'I never thought she could act this good…' he thought. Ichigo kept staring at Rukia like that, he even didn't realize that his cheek blushed slightly. 'She looks so … beautiful…'. Ichigo shook his head after he thought about it. 'Hey! What did I say before? I don't want to think about her that way and I won't!'. His face became redder and he looked around to avoid his gaze from Rukia. He looked at Renji, who grinned at him widely, beside him. "What was that for?" whispered Ichigo.

"Aa … nothing… I just think that you looked fascinated when you stared at Rukia a minute ago…" replied Renji, who tried to hold his laugh, in low voice.

"I WHAT?!" shouted Ichigo. Everyone in the shooting location stared at him.

"Ichigo… can't you keep your voice low? We are still in the middle of our shooting…" said Kaien.

"I'm sorry … It's just that …. Ah forget it…" said Ichigo. "Renji, I need to talk about this problem with you…" Ichigo grabbed Renji's wrist and dragged him to the beach café not so far from the location shooting. They walked in and sat in the chair on the balcony on 2nd floor. They ordered two cup of coffee there.

"Hehehe… I wanna ask you about something…" said Renji

"What the hell is it?" said Ichigo sarcastically. He was so annoyed by Renji.

"Hey ... don't mad at me.. oh well… I just wanna ask this." Renji sipped his coffee and started to talk again. "What do you think about Rukia? I want you to answer it honestly….".

"Why do you ask me this question? Well, I just think that… even if she is really stubborn, she also has good sides of her…" replied Ichigo. He avoided Renji's gaze and looked at the sea.

"Yeah, everyone have their own good sides…" said Renji. "Do you still remember that I told you about Rukia who has the difficult times as a child?" asked Renji and Ichigo just replied it with a nod. "Do you wanna hear the story about it?"

"Uh… yeah…" said Ichigo, he wasn't really sure.

"She was an orphan ever since she was … oh well, I'm not sure about her age that time. She and I met at an orphanage. When we were 13, we went to an elite academy in Tokyo. All of the students there came from a wealthy family and we were the poorest children there. They liked to humiliate us because of it. We tried our best to prove that even if we didn't come from a wealthy family, we weren't idiot. We did and a wealthy family, Kuchiki, decided to adopt Rukia. What I know from Rukia was that she wasn't really happy at Kuchiki family. That family had a big problem and it made Rukia depressed. I never saw her smiling again… until she met Kaien Shiba. Kaien made her life brighter. He could make her smiled and felt happy. He was the reason why Rukia became an actress" told Renji.

Ichigo nodded and she said, "And…?"

"Yeah that's it… I wanna tell you that if you have a feeling toward her-" Renji haven't finished his word when Ichigo spilt his coffee to Renji's shirt. "HEY! IT'S A NEW BRAND SHIRT, Y' KNOW!!! AND IT'S HOT TOO." Renji yelled.

"Uhh… sorry… BUT THAT'S YOUR FAULT TO START IT FIRST!!" shouted Ichigo.

"But you don't have to spill your coffee to me… I just wanna say that if you have a feeling toward her you better try to know her better. And I just wanna tell you that Kaien was her first love.." pouted Renji who tried to clean his shirt. "People said that First Love can't be forgotten right?" Renji said. "I wanna go to the toilet now.". Renji left Ichigo who still froze at his chair.

'What… ?' he looked a little jealous. He turned around to look at the shooting location. He saw Rukia smiled at Kaien brightly and Kaien handed a towel to her. 'I know… She always … blushing when she looks at him…'. Ichigo bowed his head. 'Why I feel jealous about it?'.

xxXXxx

"CUT!!" said Urahara. They had just finished their shooting for today and all the crew started to clean up the shooting location. Ichigo looked really tired, not because of the job but that was because of the conversation he had with Renji lately.

'Why do I really concern about it. Well, it's not my business if Kaien was her first love or even if she still loves him…' Ichigo's mind was interrupted by a towel in front of him.

"Here! Take this! You look so tired, y' know?" said Rukia and she handed Ichigo a towel.

"Thank you…" replied Ichigo simply. He wiped his sweat with the towel and put it on his shoulder.

"Hey, Rukia! Come here! I wanna show you something!" shouted Kaien.

"I'm coming!" replied Rukia cheerfully. She turned her head to Ichigo and said, "See you soon Ichigo.". Rukia ran toward Kaien and he showed her something shining. Rukia gasped to look at it and she closed her mouth with her hand. It was a necklace, a beautiful necklace.

"Here! I want you to keep this one. Hope you like it!" said Kaien cheerfully and he gave the necklace to Rukia. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do Kaien-dono… It's a beautiful necklace… Are you sure you want to give this necklace for me?" asked Rukia.

"Of course… do you want me to put the necklace on you?" asked Kaien.

Rukia blushed and she just nodded. Kaien took the necklace and put it around Rukia's neck. "It looks good on you…" Kaien said it and he smiled.

Rukia's face became redder than before and she smiled sweetly to Kaien. "Thank you… Kaien-dono…".

Ichigo looked very shocked and he clenched his fits. He couldn't help it. He was really jealous to look at them. He turned around and he started to walk home. 'It's not my business'.

xxXXxx

Ichigo was still in the middle of his way to go home when suddenly he heard someone called his name. "Hoi, Ichigo! Hold on!". Ichigo realized whose voice that was and he turned his head. Kaien ran toward him. "Let's go home together." said Kaien. Ichigo actually was annoyed by Kaien's existence around him.

"Hey Ichigo, are you alright?" asked Kaien.

Ichigo looked at Kaien and he frowned, he never expected that Kaien would ask him something like that. "Uuh.. Yeah, I'm alright… Do I look sick?" asked Ichigo.

Kaien laughed at his question. "Haha… No, it's not like you look sick… I mean that you look depressed."

"Oh…" Ichigo nodded and he turned his head again. "Yeah… maybe…".

"Hey Ichigo… I know that we haven't known each other that long… but, if you have any problem, I'll listen to whatever your problem is." Kaien smiled at him. "Sometimes it's good to have a friend to talk with… and you can talk with me or Renji if you want…".

Ichigo was busy with his own mind, so he decided to ask Kaien, "Hey, do you always act like this? I mean … being friendly with everyone even if you have just known them for several days?" asked Ichigo not sure. He never thought that Kaien would be this kind to him.

Kaien shrugged and said, "Well… I'm just trying to be friendly with everyone… and if I see them happy, that'll make me happier…".

'I feel bad to be jealous of him…' said Ichigo. Suddenly, Ichigo's face turned sad, 'No wonder Rukia loves him'.

"Hoi Ichigo." Kaien waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face. Ichigo looked surprised.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"We've arrived at home… I ask you whether you want to go in but you don't give me any answer." explained Kaien.

"Ooh… I'm sorry." Ichigo walked in and he said good bye to Kaien. Ichigo walked upstairs then he opened his door. He walked in and closed the door, he went straight to his bed and lied on it. 'Why do I feel so … jealous of him?' he asked to himself. He tried to sleep but failed, his mind was full of Rukia. 'Am I… in love with her?' he asked himself. 'No, it can't be…'. He couldn't help it. 'I need to talk with her…'. Ichigo got up and he walked out from his room, he went to Rukia's bedroom. He almost knocked at the door when he heard someone giggled behind the door.

"Hey Rukia, I know that you have loved Kaien-san ever since you're 14…" said Rangiku.

Rukia coughed and she glared at Rangiku. "Uh… Why do you ask it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hahaha… you don't have to be that surprised, y' know?" said Rangiku playfully. "Everybody can see it. You look so happy and always blushing around him…".

Ichigo gulped hard and he decided to listen some more.

"Uuh.. yeah, I loved him when I was 14 years old." said Rukia and she was blushing. Ichigo felt hurt when he heard her and he clenched his fists tightly.

"Wow! Really?" Momo asked enthusiastically. "What bout now? Do you still love him?"

Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore. He decided to leave Rukia's room and went back to his own room. He closed the door behind him and sat down. He leaned to the door behind him. He felt like his heart was torn in two. He finally realized what kind of felling that was. 'Yeah, I'm actually in love with her…'.

* * *

A/NThat's it!!!!

It took me sooo looonnnggg to start it. I just don't know what to write even though I've made the plot a long time ago. Well… I don't have anything to say again… So, see you next time…. Oh please don't forget to review!


End file.
